


All tied up

by sahicult



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Asahi is pretty, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahicult/pseuds/sahicult
Summary: Asahi has a surprise for Jaehyuk
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	All tied up

With Christmas just around the corner, Asahi and Jaehyuk were planning to go to Japan to stay with Asahi's family for the holidays. All the way until New Years.  
Asahi wasn't too happy with this.

A whole week of shopping, family members he does not care to see, and no time for him to have to himself. No alone time for him and Jaehyuk either. Jaehyuk does seem pretty set on going to Japan though. There's no backing out of this one because he already bought the plane tickets last night. Damn. 

Asahi has been uneasy ever since he started packing. It doesn't help that he's been extremely horny all day either. He breathes out and sighs, "I'm doing this for Jaehyuk," he closes his eyes. "Jaehyuk who isn't even here right now, oh my god." Asahi slams his suitcase closed, and huffs away from it so he doesn't have to think about that dreaded trip. He has other problems to worry about. Like how he and Jaehyuk are going to have to go at least two weeks without sex.

Two weeks. Oh god, Asahi's screwed.

That's when he gets an idea. He's going to attempt to make up for it now.  
He checks the clock and see's that he has an hour before Jaehyuk gets home. Asahi figures they'll both enjoy this present.

Asahi scurries to his nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube, and a silver butt plug, with a shiny jewel on the end of it. It seems pretty Christmas-y, Asahi figures it will do. He throws the two objects on his and Jaehyuks bed and strips naked.  
He makes his way to the shower and thinks about all the ways to make this night memorable. Pretty hands running between his soapy thighs, the smell of cinnamon working up his nose, and the steam of the hot shower are all getting him worked up. His cock twitches as he takes hold of one of his sensitive nipples, circling around it, spewing soft keens out of his mouth.

"Ahh," Asahi breathes out as he finally grasps his cock. He curses under his breath as he realizes that he does not have enough time to be doing this.

He quickly turns off the water and leaves the bathroom to find two more items that he will need. 

Pretty white laced panties are placed on the bed, along with a red bow. 

Asahi strips down once again, and lays on the bed, ass in the air, as he looks at the time one more time. He has a few minutes until Jaehyuk gets home, so he'll have to make this quick. He grabs the lube, squirting it on his fingers, making sure to warm them. He hates when it's cold. He starts off with circling one finger around his pink anus, slowly inching it in. Asahi opens his mouth at the stretch, feeling his dick getting hard again. "O-oh" Asahi moans as he pulls his single finger in and out off his ass. He adds another finger and winces at the slight pain. When he's knuckles deep in his ass with two finger, Asahi whines. He forgot how good it felt to be filled. He can't wait for Jaehyuk to come, he's getting impatient. He soon adds a third finger.

Asahi fucks himself with his fingers, moans getting louder with each thrust into his hole. He has to remind himself that this is not what he's supposed to be doing. Pouting as he pulls out his fingers, Asahi wipes them on the bed, feeling slightly dirty. He grabs the butt plug that was laying next to him in the bed, and covers it with lube. He takes the toys and slowly pushes it up his ass. Asahi's legs are slightly trembling. He's already a little ruined, and he has barely touched himself. He's fucked when Jaehyuk comes. Quite literally. Asahi stands up from the bed and goes to a mirror. He turns himself around, spreading his ass checks with his hands, admiring the pretty butt plug. A deep blush appearing on his face when he realizes Jaehyuk is going to bee seeing this soon.

He hurries back to the room and slips on the white panties. Complimenting his beautiful skin. The panties hug his hips, and push the toy deeper into his ass. He loves this. Now he just has to figure out how he's going to put this bow on his wrists.

With ten minuets to spare, until Jaehyuk arrives, Asahi slowly wraps the big red bow around his wrists, making sure it's not too tight. He doesn't want to hurt himself.  
Everything us ready now. The lights are dimmed, and Asahi is prettily sat on the bed, waiting for Jaehyuks arrivals. His heel rubbing against the toy in his ass, pushing it further into him is driving him wild. Every little touch feels so good.

When Asahi hears the front door to the apartment unlock, his heart speeds up, and hands clasp together. What is he supposed to say when Jaehyuk walks in on him. Fuck, why didn't he think this over ahead of time. Now he's gonna look all awkward and unsexy-

"Sahi-yah, I'm home," Asahi blushes when he hears Jaehyuks sweet voice calling for him. Footsteps getting closer to the room Asahi was in. "Did you finish packing, baby? Also, why didn't you answer my texts earlier? I was trying to figure out what you wanted me to bring home for dinner, I guess we could just order in- Oh." 

Jaehyuk stops in his tracks when he opens the bedroom door. Eyes opening wider as he sees his boyfriend sitting on the edge of their bed, looking like /that/. He walks up to Asahi, softly grabbing his chin, so he can meet his eyes.

"Baby.. what's all this?" Jaehyuks asks, eyes scanning Asahi.  
"Uh, M-merry Christmas?" Asahi stumbles out, mentally cursing at himself. Why did he say that. "I figured I'll give you a present before we leave." Asahi turns his head away, blushing impossibly harder.

Jaehyuk grabs Asahi's chin once again, leaning down and forcing his lips on to Asahi's. When he breaks the kiss, he starts kissing down Asahi's cheek, laying him back on the bed. "Is that so? You look beautiful, baby. Did this all for me?" Asahi nods his head, bitting his lip. Jaehyuk smiles as he kisses down Asahi's neck, raising his tied wrists above his head. 

"Mm. I'm gonna have fun with you tonight, baby. You want that?" Jaehyuk latches on to Asahi's sensitive nipple, squeezing the other with his fingers. "Yes! I want that please.." 

Jaehyuk thinks this might be the best Christmas gift ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this. Maybe? What do you think? I'm not that good at writing smut so don't expect to much if I do write it lol


End file.
